


Need

by beejohnlocked



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien in a human sandwich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejohnlocked/pseuds/beejohnlocked
Summary: Alex, Michael, and Kyle hook up.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a huuuuuge malex shipper, but we need more ot3 fanfic, and mylex is good and pure. So here we are.

“Kiss him,” Alex orders from his chair, feeling a thrill run up his spine at the power he’s wielding over the two men standing inches in front of him.

Kyle obeys, his hands sliding into Michael’s hair, the sandy ringlets snaking around his fingers. Michael, for his part, looks completely gone. His eyes are glazed over and his mouth is parted, his face and chest are flushed, sweat clinging to the hair growing there. His breathing is heavy, and his cock is pointing straight up, the wet head shining prominently, precome leaking out of the slit. He lets out a whimper when Kyle’s hands tighten in his hair. Kyle tugs Michael closer and Michael moves willingly, closing the distance between them.

Alex watches, enraptured, as their mouths meet. Watches as Kyle’s tongue invades the warm cavern of Michael’s mouth, as his hands travel from Michael’s hair to his shoulders, then down down down his waist to his ass, as he grabs two handfuls and hitches a naked and erect Michael against his own bare body.

Michael breaks from Kyle, gasping, and God Alex’s pants are far too tight right now. With one hand, he begins undoing them while the other reaches between the two men. Alex uses a finger to catch a drop making its way down Kyle’s shaft and holds his hand out to Michael. “Lick,” he commands, and Michael, wild-eyed, bends at the waist, warm mouth engulfing his finger, tongue curling round as he suckles.

Kyle groans from somewhere above them. Alex glances his way and sees him stroking himself lightly and biting his lip. They lock eyes, and Alex knows what he wants. “Fuck him, Kyle. Fuck him while I watch.”

“God, _yes_ ,” Michael and Kyle say simultaneously, Kyle sounding gruff and lustful, Michael sounding completely broken. Alex leans back in his chair again and eases his erection out of the confines of his pants. He strokes slowly as Kyle begins kissing Michael again, his tongue thrusting slowly, his cock rubbing against Michael’s.

“Alex, lube,” Kyle holds his hand out and Alex fetches the small bottle from the table beside him. Kyle spins Michael around, circles his arms around his waist, and lowers them both onto their knees. Kyle caresses along Michael’s back and flanks as Michael drops onto all fours, eyes locked with Alex the entire time.

Alex moans breathily, desperate to see his lovers fuck, wanting to witness them falling apart together. Kyle pours lube onto his fingers and begins working Michael open relentlessly. Michael makes a strangled sound and reaches to touch himself. “Not yet,” Alex says while at the same time Kyle slaps Michael’s hand away. Michael let’s out a desperate whine. Alex feels his dick get impossibly harder at the sound. Kyle hushes him and holds one hand out to Alex again as he continues to fuck Michael with the other. Alex practically throws the condom at Kyle, feeling his arousal spike at the sight of Kyle tearing the packet open with his teeth and sheathing his cock. He adds more lube and lines himself up behind Michael.

“You ready?” he says, and Alex isn’t sure if Kyle is speaking more to him or Michael, but they both answer him.

“Yes.”

“Oh _GOD_ , please, fuck me now Doctor!”

Alex is still pulling on his cock and hearing that name from Michael is nearly enough to send him over the edge. Hissing, he lets go of himself for a moment in order to regain a bit of control. Kyle growls at being referred to by his title and thrusts into Michael in one smooth slide.

“Ahh!!” Michael cries out and arches his back. Then, without warning, both Kyle and Michael’s gaze zero in on Alex, pinning him to his chair, making his hands’ movement back to his cock unconscious and instinctive.

“Look, Manes,” Kyle says hoarsely. “Look at me fucking him. Look at how needy he is for more. Aren’t you, Guerin?”

Michael looks like he’s working to hold his head up, but he manages to keep his eyes locked with Alex’s as he makes an affirmative noise, clearly beyond words at this point.

Alex takes pity and drops to his knees in front of Michael. “Valenti, lift him.” Kyle obeys and bends over Michael, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him up to his knees, changing the angle at which he’s thrusting and making Michael’s body arch with a sharp cry. Alex kneels in front of Michael, places both of his hands around their leaking cocks, and begins jerking them together while Kyle thrusts into him high and tight. Michael is trapped between them, awash in sensation, and his body seems to want to move both forward into Alex’s hands and back into where Kyle’s cock is spearing him.

“Look at him, Alex,” Kyle’s voice is edged with desperation now. He’s close. “Should we make him come so hard he forgets his own name?” The corner of Kyle’s mouth lifts in a smirk. Even moments from orgasm he’s able to keep his wits about him. And Michael is the opposite. His eyes are barely open, his head is lolling back on Kyle’s shoulder, his hips can hardly find the strength to flex anymore. Alex is somewhere in between, but knows they’re moments from this ending and wants Michael to fall first.

“Let’s,” he says and tightens his grip as Kyle begins to pound, and within seconds Michael stiffens and howls, ropes of come flying onto both his and Alex’s chests and stomachs. He collapses forward against Alex. His contractions trigger Kyle, who groans in relief as he stills and pulses, eliciting a soft moan from a nearly unconscious and blissed out Michael. Alex follows moments later, using Michael’s come as lube, his eyes locking with Kyle’s, biting his lip and grunting as he adds to the mess.

The three of them fall into their sides, Michael still sandwiched in the middle, a jumble of sweaty limbs. Kyle eases himself out of Michael and ties off the condom, extracting himself from the clutches of the other two to dispose of it and get a rag to clean them all. When he returns, Alex is spooning Michael but both of them have their arms stretched in front of them, as if saving him a spot. Kyle decides to refrain from cleaning them for the moment. He lowers himself back down beside them and both Michael and Alex let out soft moans and pull him in. He’s not used to feeling wanted in this way, but he can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it. Content and sated, he cuddles up to his lovers and they sleep that way until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this smutty fun. Follow me on tumblr. My RNM url is space-malex.


End file.
